Colour Series: Grey—Monotone Sky
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: HaiKuro—Warna langit itu monoton; abu-abu. Tidak ada warna lain selain itu. Tapi ketika anak itu datang, warna langit itu berubah. Monoton; biru cerah. / Ficlet / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Colour Series: Grey**__**—Monotone Sky © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, cliché, ficlet, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

—_**Warna langit itu monoton; abu-abu. Tidak ada warna lain selain itu. Tapi ketika anak itu datang, warna langit itu berubah. Monoton; biru cerah.**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Haizaki Shougo x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya sangat suka sekali memandang ke arah langit. Berharap warna langit tersebut berwarna biru muda dengan awan sirus di sampingnya, tetapi yang didapatkannya hanya warna langit yang monoton; abu-abu.

Tetsuya mendesah, ini sudah hari ketigabelas ia datang ke halaman rumahnya untuk melihat langit dan ia mendapatkan warna langit yang monoton itu lagi. _Kapan langitnya akan berwarna biru cerah?_

Tetsuya pernah bermimpi, kalau ia bisa melihat warna langit yang berwarna biru cerah ditemani dengan beberapa orang temannya. Tidak sendirian seperti ini, Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah pergi, dia sendirian.

Tetsuya berjalan keluar rumahnya, karena laki-laki bermarga Kuroko itu tidak melihat ke arah jalan, ia bisa merasakan kepalanya menubruk sesuatu yang begitu keras. "Aduh… sakit. Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!"

Tetsuya bisa melihat sesuatu—bukan, orang yang ditubruknya. Ia melihat laki-laki bersurai abu-abu dengan iris senada dengan warna rambutnya sedang ngedumel karena ditabrak oleh Tetsuya. Ah... Abu-abu, warna yang paling dibenci oleh Tetsuya.

"_Sumimasen_, aku tidak melihat ke mana arah jalanku." ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkuk ke arah orang itu. Jelas orang itu menjadi risih karena sikap Tetsuya yang sopan itu, ia pun menepuk pundak Tetsuya, "Hei, hei! Sudahlah. Kau itu terlalu sopan, kautahu? Aku agak terganggu dengan hal itu."

"Oh ya? Sekali lagi, _sumimasen_." Lagi-lagi Tetsuya membungkuk kepada orang itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tetsuya, ia sering melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat yang sering meminta maaf kepada orang lain ketika ia berbuat salah. Karena Tetsuya berpikir orang bersurai coklat yang sering dilihatnya benar, maka Tetsuya menirunya.

"Uuh, kau ini benar-benar ya…" Laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu terlihat kesal, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung kembali menjadi normal. "Sudahlah, namaku Haizaki Shougo. Siapa namamu?"

"Uum, Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal, Haizaki-kun." ucap Tetsuya. Saat ia ingin membungkuk lagi, Shougo sudah menahan tubuhnya duluan, kemudian mendecak kesal. "Kau ini terlalu formal ya? Sudahlah, biasa saja terhadapku."

"Baiklah, Haizaki-kun." jawab Tetsuya datar. Kemudian iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya mengobservasi setiap warna yang ada di langit, tetapi ia tetap menemukan warna abu-abu. Shougo yang melihat hal itu langsung menyambar, "Hei, kausuka melihat langit ya? Boleh kupanggil Tetsuya?"

"Hm... Iya. Jawaban untuk keduanya." Shougo bisa mengetahui kalau Tetsuya sangat irit dalam berbicara. Tetsuya melangkah balik menuju rumahnya yang minimalis itu, Shougo yang melihatnya hanya bisa terperangah. Benarkah Tetsuya tinggal di sana?

"Kau tidak seperti anak laki-laki biasanya," Shougo kembali berbicara sambil mengikuti langkah Tetsuya menuju rumahnya. Tetsuya membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Shougo untuk masuk. "Masuklah Shougo-kun, akan kubuatkan teh."

Sembari menunggu Tetsuya kembali, Shougo melihat ke seluruh ruangan rumah Tetsuya. Tidak begitu buruk, hanya saja ia serasa berada di dalam sebuah rumah tua. Ada sebuah jam besar, dua pintu—yang Shougo yakini sebagai pintu kamar—, sebuah toilet, meja makan kecil, dapur, dan halaman belakang yang bisa terlihat dari kaca jendela dapur.

Oh, ada yang kurang. Shougo mengingat-ingat lagi. Ah ya… Ke mana perginya kedua orang tua Tetsuya?

"Ini Shougo-kun, maaf menunggu terlalu lama." Suara Tetsuya datang diiringi dengan suara cangkir yang berdesakan dengan meja kacanya. Shougo mengangguk dan kemudian meminum teh buatan Tetsuya. Rasanya tidak begitu pahit dan tidak begitu manis, cairan likuid itu terasa pas di lidah.

"Tetsuya, uhm, ke mana kedua orang tuamu? Aku tidak melihatnya." tanya Shougo sambil menatap ke iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya. Tetsuya terkejut, badannya bergetar, dan hal itu dilihat oleh Shougo. Apa pertanyaannya salah? Betul 'kan? Ke mana— "Kedua orang tuaku… sudah tidak ada di sini lagi…"

"Eh?" Sekarang gantian Shougo yang terkejut. Berarti, Tetsuya tinggal di rumah ini sendirian? Pantas saja ia selalu melihat ke arah langit. "Oh, maaf pertanyaanku yang lancang itu … dan, turut berdukacita atas kematian kedua orang tuamu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Shougo-kun. Aku tidak tersinggung. Yah…" Tetsuya meminum tehnya, kemudian cangkirnya ia taruh di meja kembali. Ia kembali menatap ke arah Shougo, surai dan iris abu-abunya benar-benar monoton, sama seperti langit yang sering ia lihat. Tapi, apakah artinya juga sama seperti langit yang ia lihat?

Shougo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Tetsuya, aku pulang dulu. Hari sudah semakin sore, aku takut aku akan dimarahi oleh Ibuku kalau aku pulang malam-malam." Tetsuya mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa, Shougo-kun." Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Shougo.

•••••

Setelah pertemuan itu, setiap hari selalu saja Shougo datang ke rumah Tetsuya untuk berkunjung atau tidak membawakannya makanan dengan alasan Ibunya memasak lebih. Sebenarnya Tetsuya cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Shougo ini, tetapi ia biarkan saja.

Sekarang sudah hari yang ketigapuluh satu dan keduanya sudah semakin akrab. Tak jarang Shougo bercerita tentang kehidupannya di rumah maupun di sekolah, dan Tetsuya selalu mendengarkannya.

"Tetsuya," panggil Shougo dan Tetsuya menoleh ke arahnya. "hari ini langitnya berwarna biru cerah." Tetsuya terbelalak dan ia langsung menatap langit yang katanya Shougo berwarna biru cerah itu dan benar. Hari ini langit berwarna biru cerah.

"Tidak mungkin," desis Tetsuya pelan. Impiannya sudah terkabulkan, melihat langit berwarna biru cerah—setelah kematian orang tuanya—. Shougo hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian ia memberikan Tetsuya sebuah rompi rajutan berwarna biru muda, Tetsuya kembali terkejut. "Apa ini…?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya." Shougo merangkul pundak Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak percaya, ia bahkan bisa lupa dengan tanggal ulang tahun sendiri. "Langitnya sudah berwarna biru cerah tuh. Dan, walaupun kita hanya berdua, kau harus tetap senang ya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang memerah. "Terima kasih, Shougo-kun. Ini hari terbaikku. Terima kasih Shougo-kun…" air mata kebahagiaan tak luput dari mata Tetsuya. "…terima kasih sudah datang ke dalam kehidupanku…"

Shougo ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Tetsuya."

Warna langit itu tidaklah lagi monoton; abu-abu. Melainkan monoton; biru cerah. Melihat langit yang cerah itu bersama dengan teman pertamanya.

.

.

.

=Fin=

.

.

.

A/N: HaiKuro pertama saya. Aduh, rasanya Haizaki jadi OOC banget di sini ya? Maafkan saya.

Mind to review? Krisar dan _flame _diterima.


End file.
